It was just a dream, lol
by Kuruyami 666
Summary: Ceci est une parodie du dernier chapitre de Bleach inspiré d'un fan art de Đỗ Vương Tú. Alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je suis au regret de vous dire qu'il contient du spoil. IchiRuki. Parodions ensemble cette fin, chers lecteurs ! (PDV Rukia)


_**Comme vous le savez tous, si vous êtes fan de ce manga, Bleach est terminé. J'ai commencé l'anime Bleach, lorsque j'avais seulement six ans ! Et malgré cette fin qui, on doit l'avouer est décevante. (Manque de révélation, et surtout le Ichiruki p****) Je garde que de bons souvenirs. Le combat contre Kenpachi vs Ichigo, le combat contre Aizen, et tout... Jamais je n'oublierai cette merveilleuse aventure en compagnie d'Ichigo et ses potes. C'est pour cela, que j'ai décidé de créer cette fanfiction à partir d'un fan-art qui m'a bien fait rire de Đỗ Vương Tú. ( /Duongvjp1112) Thank you again !  
**_

* * *

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette dernière bataille. Cela faisait exactement dix ans que nous ne nous étions pas vus. À mes côtés se trouvait Renji, nous étions face à cette clinique qui laissait à désirer tant, sa réputation pour sauver des vies restait toujours aussi mystérieuse jusqu'à ce jour. Un sourire s'esquissa brièvement sur mon visage lorsque je vis le décor aux alentours. Rien n'avait changé. L'endroit où j'avais donné mes pouvoirs à ce rouquin était toujours aussi mal famé, à côté de la soul society.

— Je me sens nostalgique… murmurai-je à moi-même, sans que le capitaine présent à mes côtés ne m'entende.

J'hésitais longuement face à cette porte avant de sonner. Que pourrions-nous dire ? À part échanger quelques phrases sans intérêt sur notre vie actuelle, je n'avais vraiment pas grand-chose à lui dire. Je lançai un dernier regard à Renji pour m'aider à me détendre qu'il me rendit par un sourire, et sonnai à la porte.

— J'arrive, dit une voix chaleureuse que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Après quelques secondes d'attente qui me parurent une éternité, j'entendis la porte coulissée, laissant découvrir un rouquin habillé d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un jean.

— Yo, ça faisait longtemps ! déclara-t-il dans son jargon habituel.

— Bonjour Ichigo, en effet, cela faisait longtemps. À ce que je vois cet endroit accueille toujours en priorité les insectes que les humains !

— Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir… répondit-il dans une grimace.

Finalement mes craintes s'avérèrent fausses. Et j'en fus la première rassurée. Nos vieilles habitudes et railleries ne s'étaient pas éteintes après tout ce temps. C'était comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille. Après quelques échanges, Ichigo nous invita à entrer dans la clinique, où nous vîmes toute la troupe. Ses sœurs ainsi que ses amis du lycée trinquaient pour encourager Chad durant son combat diffusé en direct depuis cette étrange machine que les humains appelaient ''Télévison''. Lorsque nous avions tous terminés de parler detout et de rien, Ichigo dont la nouvelle coupe le rendait un peu plus mature appela Orihime, pour lui annoncer que le match de Chad était sur le point de commencer.

— Me voilà ! dit-elle, avant de s'emparer des lèvres du shinigami remplaçant.

Mon cerveau s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde, face à ce spectacle.

— Attends ! QUOI ?!

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je crus même avoir poussé un cri. Tandis que je haletais pour retrouver ma respiration, je vis que j'étais cette fois-ci dans le lit du rouquin, ce dernier dormant bien sûr, avec moi. J'observai ses longues mèches oranges tombant sur ses yeux, qu'il lui allait bien mieux que cette autre coupe immonde montrant un début de calvitie. Je serrai mon poing avant de lui en coller une, en plein dans le visage ! Cette action le réveilla instantanément.

— Aïe ! dit-il dans un gémissement de douleur. Rukia, qu'est ce qui te prend !

Je ne fis même pas mine d'avoir entendu sa question, que je pris le drap qui nous couvrait tous les deux m'emmitouflai dedans et me mis dos à lui.

Sérieusement, comment ai-je pu faire un tel rêve !

* * *

 **Eh bien, voilà, une page vient d'être tournée. En espérant que cet OS vous aura plus, je vous dis à bientôt...**


End file.
